Jashin dice
by sessho love
Summary: CAP 2 SUBIDO. DIBUJO ? Qué pasaría si Jashin le da una orden a Hidan... una simple orden "Dejar que Kakuzu le folle" Hidan cumplira con la misión? KakuzuxHidan-LEMON
1. Jashin dice tralala

**N.A**: Alguna vez han jugado "Simón dice?" bueno de ahi viene el titulo xD Sé me ocurrio... bueno no recuerdo ... estaba en clases cuando me imagene a Jashin decir "Hidan tienes que dejar que Kakuzu te folle" Si, lo sé... Qué clase de enferma piensa eso en clase?? (yo!! xD) Tengo problemas... -.-U

Ya saben... Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece...sino a Kishimoto (Jo por lo menos regalame a Sasori ! )

**"Jashin dice..."**

**by Sessho Love**

**POV Hidan**

_Que aburrido!! Pain no me deja misiones para nada ultimamente, quiero ver sangre! Quiero cortar cabezas!! Destruir aldeas, quitarle la vida a todos!!Quiero hacer sacrificios para Jashin-sama!! Quiero que Kakuzu me folle!! esperen.. lo dije en voz alta?_

Hidan se queda viendo que nadie lo este viendo raro.. ok no lo habia dicho en voz alta

_Uff.. No sé que haría si estos chismosos fueran a decirle a Kakuzu lo que siento por él espero no estare siendo demasiado obvio? Pero es que no lo puedo evitar Kuzu es tan... tan.. tan que? esperen porque me gusta? Lo único que hace todo el día es pensar en su mugroso dinero!! Ahhh como odio cuando hace eso!! No me presta ni un poco de atención la única forma de que lo haga es cuando lo saco de quicio!! Bueno eso explica porque siempre lo ando molestando... Pero es que quiero que por lo menos me tome un poquito de atención.. un poco de su tiempo que le cuesta? Ah... ese bastardo solo me ve como su compañero del Akatsuki, en mi solo ve alguien que le ayuda a obtener recompesas.. y yo a él lo veo como mi todo... Kakuzu es tan sexy... es maduro y me encanta que me pueda contestar mis insultos, cada vez que se molesta tiene un brillo en sus ojos que me derrite y me hacen dar ganas de tirarme encima de el y gritarle que me posea una y otra vez..! ahh Kakuzu esperen revovinen la cinta! Así que por eso me gusta Kakuzu? Vaya entonces soy un masoquista (NA: No que va! Que te andes clavando tu guadaña diariamente no es ser masoquista!) _  
_Ya basta joder! ya basta de mi pensamiento de colegiala pff ya parezco una de esas crias que se les cae la baba cuando piensan en su "amor eterno" puaj que asco!_

-Hidan podrías quitarte del camino?-

_Pero que va yo no me parezco a esas crías..._

-Hidan muevete-

_Aunque cuando pienso en Kuzu si me estremeco..._

-Muevete o ya veras...-

_A él le pasara lo mismo que a mi?_

-CARAJO HIDAN MUEVE TU PUTO TRASERO!-  
-QUÉ TE PASA PEDAZO DE IMBECIL??-Volteo a ver a el que habia interumpido mis "geniales" pensamientos pero veo que era Kakuzu que en ese momento no se veia muy feliz de verme-  
-Como que qué me pasa tarado? estas aqui parado desde hace rato y no me dejas pasar a la sala!!-  
-Podias haberme avisado! No tenias que gritarme!-  
-Te avise pero tu estabas ahi con tus pensamientos estúpidos!-

_Pensamientos estúpidos eh?Pensar en cuanto lo quiero es estúpido...? Mierda me dolio que me dijera eso.. pero no tengo que comportarme como si me importara._

-Al menos yo pienso tacaño de mierda-

Y Hidan se dirige a su habitación, claro pero primero se chocó con Sasori en el camino

-Fijate por donde vas Pinocho!-  
-Fijate que atras tuyo esta Kakuzu-dijo con mailicia el pelirrojo mientras señalaba atras del jashinisita-

_Volteo rápidamente a ver a Kuzu pero... no habia nadie... era de esperarse como fue que le crei?!_

-Si que eres crédulo Hidan-y sin mas el Akasuna se va-

_Maldita sea estoy harto de que todos se den cuenta que me gusta Kakuzu, de seguro el tambien lo sabe pero no quiere decir nada...pero que demonios? Bajo la mirada y observo el medallón de Jashin que se encuentra en mi pecho moviendose ligeramente_  
_Mi medallón de Jashin estaba moviendose? Acaso este será un llamado de Jashin?! Oh sí este día esta por mejorar!!_  
Corró lo más rápido posible a mi habitación y la encuentro a oscuras nada me parece fuera de lo normal aunque cuando acerco mi mano al interruptor  
-No prendas las luces ... aún no eres digno de verme-  
-Jashin-sama?!-  
-En efecto-  
_Me arrodillo en frente de él ... no puedo creer que halla sido elegido, estoy tan feliz._  
-Yo e cumplido todo lo dicho por usted(NA: ahora si eres educado? xD)-  
-Lo sé y por eso mismo vengo a encomendarte una misión muy importante-  
_Lo sabía Jashin-sama iba a reconocerme como el mejor de todos_  
-Digame que es lo que tengo que hacer-  
-Tienes que hacer que Kakuzu, tu compañero de Akatsuki...-  
-Kakuzu?-_el corazón me late a mil... no me vaya a decir sacrificarlo... por favor que no me vaya a decir que lo sacrifique.. yo no podría cumplir eso..., comienzo a temblar sin haberme percatado_-  
-Nervioso? Qué crees que te pedire que hagas? qué lo sacrifiques?-  
_Mi nerviosismo incrementa... de verdad va a pedirme eso? No podre, jamás lo haría a pesar de que Kakuzu sea un patán y todo yo no podría... despues de todo lo amo_  
-No te preocupes no te pedire que lo mates-  
_El alma me vuelve al cuerpo no va pedirme eso... siento una corriente cálida... Kakuzu aún seguira a mi lado, una sonrisa estúpida se crea en mi rostro_  
-Entonces que es lo que quiere que haga?-  
-Quiero que dejes que Kakuzu te folle-  
_Qué me folle? Acaso escuche bien? Los colores se me suben a las mejillas de verdad dijo eso?_  
-Podría repetirlo?-  
-"Que lento es" Quiero que Kakuzu te folle-  
-Qué me folle? Pero por qué? - _Se que estoy sonrojado pero no me importa_-  
-Me estas preguntando por que? Todavia que te hago un favor!! Como si yo no supiera que te mueres por tu compañero-  
_No jodan!! Hasta Jashin lo sabe?! Solo falta que los putos de Konoha vengan y me lo digan!!_  
-Ahhh.. por cierto quiero que lo hagan más de una vez...-  
-Q-U-É?!-  
-Claro... vamos que no hay solo una posición...AUCH!-Escuche un golpe? alguien golpeo a Jashin??-  
-Se encuentra bien?-  
-Claro que me encuentro bien! Con quien me comparas? Más bien ya ve,ve! Anda y cumple tu misión!!-  
_Salgo de mi habitación confuso y sonrojado.. Que Kakuzu me folle... cuantas veces lo habre soñado... y ahora se volvera realidad? Estoy nervioso, pero despúes de todo fue una orden de Jashin! Lo cumplire!! Ahora donde estara Kakuzu...?_

Continuara ..

Qué coño? xD Hidan lograra su misión? Solo dire/escribire que el prox cap contiene MUCHO lemon xD despues de todo "No solo existe una posición" hahaha Soe una enferma xDD KakuxHidan is pervert love! xD


	2. Tratando

**_NA:_**Primero q nada qiero agradecer x tantos reviews =)!nunca espere tantos!!! Siguiente que durante un principio crei q tenia tiempo de terminar este fic (y si lo acabare aunque me corten un brazo! xD) pero me e demorado porque e estado en mis finales*se antes andaba libre, y debi haberlo aprovechado D:* .... presentaciones de proyectos y muchos examenes es que yo estudio en 3 lugares... (la uni y en 2 institutos) asi q espero q comprendan q e estado a full D:!! vamos tampoco tengo 3 yo para hacer todo eso! gomen gomen!!! y ya sin decir más comencemos con el cap o mejor dicho antes que me maten xD

**Jashin dice cap.2**

**by Sessho Love**

_**Cap 2.-**Tratando de cumplir la misión, bienvenida práctica de seducción_

**POV Hidan**

_Joder joder joder! Donde mierda esta Kakuzu? Todo el tiempo para molestandome y apareciendose en mi camino y justo hoy que lo necesito para que me folle no se encuentra ahh!! esperen... y como demonios le voy a decir que me folle?._Hidan se comienza a poner más pálido de lo que realmente es _mierda! como no pense en eso?! bueno no tengo de mucho que preocuparme ne? despues de todo soy el akatsuki más simpatico de todos es decir tengo buen fisico y soy extremadamente sexy como demonios kuzu se negaria a meterme su polla? Esperen si yo ya sé que tengo todo eso porque nunca le e preguntado si quisiera follar conmigo?_

...

_Será porque **sé **que Kakuzu me dira que **no **y lo más seguro es que se burle_

...

_o será porque soy un hombre?_

...

_mierda_

...

_Pero! Fue una pedición del mismisimo Jashin! asi que cof es hora de practicar !.... y mejor me voy a practicar a mi habitación antes que alguno de los tarados se aparezca y me oiga hablando solo que ya parezco el cabrón de Tobi ..._

Hidan se dirige rápidamente a su habitación y para su gran sorpresa no se encontraba Jashin aunque esto en vez de alegrarle le hizo sentir ligeramente triste pero recordando la "misión" decidio comenzar con su práctica de seducción.

_Quien diria que por primera vez estaria agradecido que Kakuzu y yo no compartamos habitación! ja! despues de todo si Kakuzu y yo compartieramos habitación este ya de seguro no podria resistirse a mis encantos _

El peliplatedo se sienta en su amplia cama mientras abre completamente sus piernas apoyandolas ambas en los bordes de la cama.

_Ehhh mierda y que hago ahora? mm supongo que simular si me dolería si kakuzu me penetrara creo..._Hidan lleva tres de sus dedos a su boca y los comienza a lamer, despues de ver que se encontraban húmedos los saco de su boca mientras bajaba su mano hacia su entrada _mmm me pregunto si solo tres dedos seran suficientes...no sé cuan grande la tiene Kuzu_el jashinista se sonroja ante su propio comentario pero a pesar de eso introduce el primer dedo en su entrada _ah.._un segundo dedo acompaña al otro esta vez haciendo circulos tratando de expandir el ano del peliplateado para que pueda soportar un tercero

-ahh joder kakuzu... se siente bien...-

Comienza a gemir sin percatarse del tono alto que su voz comenzaba a tener porque lo unico que le importaba ahora era esa bella fantasía de tener a kakuzu arriba suyo abriendole las piernas mientras lo penetraba con cuidado.

-ah..ahhhh! kakuzu metemela más-

Y ahi fue cuando metio el tercer dedo con algo de brusquedad pero eso en vez de incomodarle el dolor que le causo esa accion lo excito aun más.

-kakuzu.. kakuzu!! ahh yo...! ahhh! mierda!-cada vez metia y sacaba más rápido sus dedos sin pensar racionalmente comenzando a gemir ya descontroladamente-joder! mierda kakuzu me vengo ahh!-

-Entonces vente de una jodida vez!-grito una voz bastante conocida-

-Kakuzu?-Hidan sintio como se sonrojoba aun más de lo que se encontraba pero esta vez no estaba sonrojado por placer sino por la verguenza-

-Y quien mas va a ser mierda! y ya sal de una puta vez o sino le dare tu cena a Tobi!-al terminar esta frase Hidan pudo escuchar los pasos de Kakuzu que se alejaban-

-Joder joder joder joder! Kakuzu me escucho cuando yo estaba... el me escucho!!-

---------------------

Se cambio rápidamente aun con el rostro sonrojado pensando una y otra vez que talvez Kakuzu no lo habia escuchado pero claro que lo habia escuchado sino no le hubiera dicho que se venga!.Comenzo a escuchar las diversas conversaciones sin sentido que tenian los otros miembros de la organización mientras caminaba por el pasillo cada vez acercandose más a la cocina, sintiendo como sus piernas le pesaban y el color le volvia a subir a el rostro. Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue a Kakuzu viendolo fijamente para despues dirigir su mirada hacia el marionetista con el cual tenia una conversación.

-Hidan ya sientate! No me dejas ver la T.V.!!- grito el líder mientras señalaba al televisor que se encontraba a las espaldas del peliplateado-

-Ehhhh..-fue lo único que logro articular al darse cuenta que solo quedaba un asiento vacio y ese se encontraba al lado del tesorero-

-Que no vez que Juanita Elizabeth Paulina de la Reguerra Gutierrez Suarez esta a punto de descubrir quien es su verdadera madre!!!!-Estallo el líder mientras destruía con su mirada al inmortal, pues este no le dejaba ver su novela favorita .Así que sin decir más el jashinista se sento al lado de Kakuzu sin siquiera verle al rostro ya que el sabia que si lo veía su salud mental ya no podría mas y probablemente lo primero que haria seria tirarse encima de su compañero y gritarle de una vez que lo folle-

-Oi Hidan porque te demoraste tanto?-pregunto el rubio de la organización-

-De que hablas Deidara yo no me demore!-

-Claro que sí! Por eso el líder mando a Kakuzu a verte-

_Ah si que fue por eso que Kuzu estaba afuera de mi habitación_

-Pff eso no te importa!-contesto el jashinista comiendo un poco de arroz que habia en su plato-

-Por cierto estuviste haciendo una clase de sonidos raros...-y ahi fue cuando Hidan escupio el poco arroz que se llevo a la boca mientras veia a al rubio mirandolo con algo de enojo mientras que el se encontraba sonrojado y con la mirada llena de desesperación-ehh no escupas tu comida!!-

-Por que esa cara tan roja Hidan? Acaso estuviste haciendo cosas malas en tu habitación?-comento con malicia el pelirrojo logrando que el inmortal deseara que lo tragara la tierra-

-De seguro estaba haciendo uno de sus rituales a Jashin-dijo sin mas la única mujer de Akatsuki-

_Konan joder!! A partir de este dia eres mi adoración!!!!!!Pero Jashin sigue siendo el n°1 _

-Eso mismo estaba haciendo!-dijo rápidamente el jashinista-

-Hm que curioso porque yo estaba seguro que escuche "Kakuzu, Kakuzu" y que yo sepa a el no lo puedes sacrificar-volvio a decir el marionetista con una sonrisa de pura maldad-

_MALDITO SEAS SASORI!! Y LA MADRE QUE TE PARIO!!!! Y DE NUEVO TE MALDIGO POR HABERTE VUELTO "INMORTAL" PERO NO POR MUCHO PORQUE EXISTE EL FUEGO MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

-Pff conociendolo de seguro estuvo volviendo a imaginar que sacrificaba a Kakuzu-comento Konan sin expresion alguna-

_Konan!! Porfin te aprecio!! Eres como la madre que no debi sacrificar!_

-Ah Konan porque le quitas la diversión al asunto-dijo el Akasuna decepcionado- se supone que Hidan debe de contestar!-

-Es lo mismo si contesta él o yo, casi lo olvido Sasori- Konan dirigio su mirada al pelirrojo-Que no se te olvide que la habitación de Deidara esta muy cerca a la mía asi que por favor si vas a tener sexo con él al menos lubricalo antes de hacerlo, sus gritos no me dejan dormir!-

-Sí lo lubrico-fue la simple respuesta de Sasori-

-Entonces porque demonios grita tanto?!!-

-Porque la tengo grande-

-...-

Silencio sepulcral

...

...

-Bueno la tengo MUY grande, felices?-dijo ya algo molesto el Akasuna al sentir todas las miradas de los Akatsukis hacia el, menos la de Deidara que se encontraba sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha-

-Ya veo... entonces solo queda una opción-contesto Konan parandose y mirando fijamente al pelirrojo-Sasori es de madera eso quiere decir que pudo haber hecho su miembro más grande entonces-cogio un cuchillo y lo señalo hacia Sasori que le veía con omiedo-lo podemos disminuir-

-NOOOOO!!-gritaron a la vez los artistas-

-Deidara apartate! Ya estoy cansada de tus gritos por las noches! Esta es la única opción!-

-NO! Por favor Konan no lo hagas-le suplico el rubio-tratare de controlarme te lo prometo!-

-Mas te vale Dei-chan sino...-les volvio a mostrar el cuchillo que tenia entre las manos causando que a Sasori le de una descarga electrica por todo el cuerpo-Ya estan avisados-y se volvio a sentar-

-Dei...-

-Si, Sasori no danna?-

-A partir de hoy lo haremos en mi habitación-Ante esta simple frase su compañero lo vio con ojos llenos de alegría-

-Hasta que porfin me dejara entrar a su habitación Danna!-

-Jajaja ahora Sasori tendra que quitar todas sus marionetas en forma de Dei-chan-dijo entre risas el peliplateado-

-Callate!-

Y asi continuo la cena con indirectas de aca para alla, y para suerte de Hidan, Kakuzu se paso la noche sacando las ganancias y perdidas de la organización aunque eso lo entristecio un poco... de nuevo le prestaba más atención al dinero que a el.

-Kakuzu tenemos que hablar-dijo el jashinista mientras caminaba por el pasillo con su compañero-

-Ya estamos hablando idiota-

-Baka! Te lo digo en serio-

-Dilo de una jodida vez!-

-Eres gay?-

...

..

.

-QUE CARAJO CREES QUE SOY?!-

-Solo queria saber! Es que yo..-

-Oh no jodas! Mira Hidan si quieres experimentar anda a hacerlo con Kisame-esta visión hizo que los dos se estremeciaran del asco- o Itachi-

-YO NO QUIERO EXPERIMENTAR IDIOTA!-

-Entonces porque mierda me preguntas eso?!!-

_Piensa en una excusa, piensa en una excusa, piensa en una excusa!!_

-Porque nunca te e visto con una mujer-

-Eso es lo que tu crees Hidan, tu crees que en mi tiempo lejos de ti nunca lo ando haciendo con todas las que puedo?-

_..._

-Yo... olvidalo ya no quiero hablar de este tema contigo-Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de su compañero pero este lo cogio del brazo-

-Hey que te pasa como si tu no lo hiceras-

-Claro que no lo hago idiota yo soy virgen!-

-Tu no eres virgen!-

-Si lo soy!-

-No lo eres, porque los hombres son castos no virgenes- dijo con una sonrisa pícara-

-Idiota!-pero en eso una idea se le vino a la mente-Kakuzu alguna vez lo haz hecho con alguien virgen o casto?-

-No-dijo secamente el tesorero pero luego se percato de la indirecta del Jashinista- quieres decir que...?

-Quieres hacerlo?-Hidan se giro hacia su compañero viendolo con los ojos más ukes posibles, practicamente suplicando porque lo folle-quieres..?-solto tímidamente rompiendo con eso las barreras del tesorero-

-!!-cogio rápidamente el brazo de Hidan y lo llevo corriendo a su habitación, sinceramente esa mirada, ese cuerpo, esa voz.. mierda! ahi se iba todo el autocontrol que habia estado manteniendo desde que conocio a ese peliplateado. Abrio la puerta de su habitación mientras tiraba al Jashinista a su cama sin ningún recato y se coloco encima de este - estas seguro de esto, Hidan?-

-Podrias dejar de hacer preguntas y comenzar a follarme?-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, pero la verdad es que se encontraba bastante nervioso por lo que a continuación pasaria. _Kakuzu... _fue su único pensamiento antes de sentir el cuerpo de su compañero completamente pegado al suyo y ante ese simple contacto no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro podia sentir perfectamente los musculos del tesorero pero mas que nada sentia el miembro de su compañero muy cerca a su entrepierna-acaso ya te haz puesto duro Kuzu?-pregunto con sorna-

-De que hablas Hidan, este es su tamaño normal- La cara del jashinista se volvio un poema _acaso me esta jodiendo?!! cuan grande la tiene?!!_-ah no te preocupes sino me crees dentro de poco sabras que tan grande es-

*

Oh si y yo hare la crueldad de dejarlo asi :D** JOOO PERO NO SOE TAN MALA!,les dejare un dibujo que hice del siguiente cap xD ando pensando en hacer un doujinshi, sinceramente es mas fácil dibujar que escribir.*aunque dibuje mal D:* la url esta aqui: _http:// .gountesh .deviantart .com/art/Hidan-Kakuzu-fuck-me-please-116690118 *junto todo xD*_**

en realidad lo iba a publicar con los 3 lemons q ahi pero ya ando en el 2do y les dejo algo ,ni tanto pero algo antes q me maten D:

Sin nada mas que decir/escribir hasta el proximo cap xD:

Hidan: Ok ahora si esta cagada del cerebro

Grace: Jodete Hidan

Kakuzu: NO, que lo joda yo!!

Grace: Oh cierto~~ Jodetelo Kakuzu

Hidan: Sí!!!!*dando saltitos*

Kakuzu & Grace: cof ok ¬¬UU nos vamos ... pasenla la bien y wea y recuerden...

Kakuzu: El dinero ES TODO

Grace: El yaoi ES TODO

Hidan: Jashin es TODO

Grace: eso no diras en el siguiente cap...

Hidan: Que mierda quieres decir con eso?!!!


End file.
